The King of Ikebukuro
by Moonlight Abyss
Summary: Ikebukuro is known for its legends, mysteries, and myths. However, after 800 years of slumber, ancient creatures known as the Greeed have been released from their seal and into the world. It is up to one young man, who moves back to Japan after 5 years, as he is chosen to become an ancient warrior with the power to face these beings. Now, a clash of desires will rein upon the city.
1. Prologue

**I don't own Kamen Rider OOO and DRRR.**

"Speaking"

" _Thoughts/ Flashbacks"_

[Celty Speaking/Chat Rooms/ Phone Messages]

 **Prologue: Welcome to Ikebukuro!**

 _I was happy when I first arrived here at this city. I was stepping foot into a different area that made me shake in excitement. It was my chance to settle down, and live a normal life. Not to say that my life wasn't normal or anything, it was just the complete opposite. It was nothing filled with normality, and the only thing about it was that I always had to move around a lot._

 _Anyway, I never expected all of this freaky stuff to happen to me. Well I guess when I think about it, something like this was unavoidable from the very start, and were bound to happen sooner or later. And so with that, this is where all of my adventures start._

* * *

In the middle of a train station there stood a fifteen year old male, carrying a duffle bag that contained all of his stuff.

He has black messy hair that slightly spikes from the front and a little on the back. And his eyes are grayish-green that held a certain gleam in them. He wore a black long sleeved shirt, a gray sleeveless jacket, a pair of dark gray jeans, and a pair of black sneakers. It was hard to tell at first, but if someone gets a better look at him one could see that he has both American and Japanese decent in him. This is Zack Ryugasaki.

The place where Zack had arrived is city in Tokyo called Ikebukuro. Before coming here, he did some research on the city knowing it was a commercial and entertainment district in Toshima. As he read more about the city trying to get a good amount of knowledge, he learned it was home to many myths and a group of people called Color Gangs.

He doesn't know much about them due to a lack of further research. Plus, his move here was a last minute thing too.

As it was obvious due to him carrying a duffle bag with all of his stuff inside, Zack is going to be living here in Ikebukuro because a long time friend of his had invited him to come. He was also encouraged to attend a local high school called Raira Academy located in East Ikebukuro, to start classes in April for his first semester. He looked up the school and read it has good facilities and maintained grounds.

After telling his uncle and grandfather, the only family he has, about wanting to live in Ikebukuro they were a little iffy about it at first. But after giving it some thought considering the pros and cons, which mostly feel into the former, they agreed to let him live by himself knowing it was time for him to leave their side. So they taught him how to live by himself and helped him look for a cheap, affordable apartment located in the Sunshine District. They will send him an allowance from time to time depending how he does in school, so he's confident that he'll be okay.

"I'm finally here." Zack smiled as he looked around the station.

Now he just has to wait for his friend to arrive, so he can give him a brief tour around the city. Afterwards, he can find his apartment and unpack his stuff.

He then felt a presence standing beside him. Turning to see who it is, he looked at another teen around his age with dirty blonde hair and brown eyes. He wore a white hoodie, black jeans, and silver clip on earrings. Plus, he wore a mischievous grin that was all too familiar.

"Zack!" he grinned.

"Masaomi…? Is that you?" Zack questioned, blinking at him.

"Is that supposed to be a question?" he playfully asked. "Then how about we play a game where you pick from these three top choices! Ready…? One: Masaomi Kida! Two: Masaomi Kida! And three: Masaomi Kida!"

"How about four: All of the above!" Zack jokingly played along as they laughed.

"Hey! Don't go making up your own answers, I tried really hard to come up with that awesome joke!" Masaomi playfully said then lightly punched Zack on the shoulder. "I missed ya, buddy!"

"Man, I can't believe it's you! Almost didn't recognize you because you dyed your hair. And I see your jokes haven't improved much. Still suck as always, huh?" Zack chuckled, happy to see his friend again.

"What did you expect? It's been five years. And look at you! I could have sworn the last time we saw each other I was taller out of the two of us…! But now we're about the same height! And let's not forget to mention your hair is still as messy as ever! What, you going for the shounen look or something?" Masaomi laughed while rustling his friend's hair making it even messier.

"Shut up!" Zack playfully retorted, slapping Masaomi's hand off his head as they laughed again.

"And pal, my jokes don't suck. They rule, alright?" Masaomi said wrapping an arm around Zack's shoulders.

" _Aside from the new hair dye, he hasn't changed a bit."_ Zack thought with a smile.

"Anyway, as much as I love to joke around with you again, we should head out from underground and move to the surface. I'm in an unmistakably "go west" mood tonight! I'll trick you by thinking we're taking the west exit and really take you to the Seibu one!" he jokingly said while they made their way towards one of the station exits.

" _I wonder if I'll meet some of the people who I spoke to online the other day?"_ wondered Zack.

* * *

 **(Flashback)**

 _Zack was starting to pack his stuff as he picked up the pace. His flight for Japan doesn't take off until later on tonight, which will be somewhere around five in the morning, so he's in for a twelve hour long flight. He made sure to bring A LOT of stuff that'll keep him from getting bored._

 _Taking a glance at his laptop, he stopped packing and wondered if anyone was online. Walking over to his desk, he sat down and turned on the computer before logging into the chat room._

 _ **-Chat Room Log-**_

 _ **Rex:**_ _[Yo!]_

 _ **Setton:**_ _[Hey, Rex.]_

 _ **Rex:**_ _[Good to see you, Setton. I got some news to share.]_

 _ **Setton:**_ _[What is it?]_

 _ **Rex:**_ _[Staring tomorrow, I'm going to be living in Ikebukuro.]_

 _ **Setton:**_ _[Oh nice. You might end up living near my neighborhood, then.]_

 _ **Rex:**_ _[Probably. I'm still packing right now, and I'm currently logged in from my room. But tomorrow, I'll be logging on from inside an apartment near Sunshine.]_

* * *

 **(Present)**

As Zack was catching up with Masaomi, while listening to his bad jokes, he began to think about the times he originally spent here in Japan before moving away. As earlier stated, Zack is half American and half Japanese from his father and mother respectively. He was originally born in America spending the first four years of his life there before moving into a small town in Japan, where his dad got a job offer.

His new life in that small town and the years spent there were some of the happiest times of his life. That was where he met Masaomi and became friends with him. He would always hang out with him doing some stupid stuff that would get them into trouble. But all of that ended when Zack's parents died in an accident, it was one of the worst days of his life. Soon his uncle and grandfather, from his father's side, came to pick him up after attending the funeral. Afterwards, he moved away and became a traveler of sorts with his relatives, as they would go around the world to invest, sell, and make antiques.

For the past five years, he was traveling with them as he learned a lot of cool stuff and met some interesting people too. During his travels, he got a computer and was able to talk to Masami online which led to his move here.

"Is there anywhere you want to go?" Masaomi asked breaking him out of thought.

"Nowhere in particular…I'm only interested to see whatever I can." Zack answered making him chuckle.

"Still a go-getter as always I see!" he laughed. "Unfortunately, we don't have a lot of time before curfew hours kick in…so I won't be able to show you around much."

"That's alright. I had long trip getting over here anyway. So I expected this to happen."

"Well alright then, if you say so." the blonde shrugged. "I got it! How about we go to West Gate Park…?"

"Sure, that's fine with me."

"Awesome!"

They got on the escalator and slowly moved up to the surface. Zack looks up ahead as they were about to step into something really amazing.

* * *

Zack stared at the streets of Ikebukuro with a slight awed look.

"This is…really amazing." uttered Zack.

"What's up with that all of a sudden?" Masaomi playfully asked. "I bet you've seen better looking cities than this before."

"True." admitted Zack. "But for some reason, I get a different feeling from here than I do with the other places I've been to."

"A different feeling…?" Masaomi pondered before shrugging it off. "Well if that's the case, I'll take you to Shibuya sometime and see what 'feeling' you get there. Or if you like crowded places, a horse race will do you just fine."

"Very funny…"

They started to walk.

"Tell me, what's up with this whole gang business here?" he asked.

"They were all over the place last year." Masaomi began. "Most of them had gotten into a fight with some guys at Saitama, and a lot of people got arrested. Since then, you don't see a lot of people wearing the same colored clothes anymore. If they did that, the cops would wail on them."

"Hard to believe Ikebukuro would be a safe because of that."

"I only heard a few things from second hand, so I don't know much about it. But there are dangerous people out there than gangs, so watch your back."

"Go it." nodded Zack.

"Anyway here we are at 60th street, and on the other road is Sunshine Street." Masaomi gestured at their current location.

"Cool!" Zack awed, not paying attention to where he was walking then accidently bumped into something. Blinking in confusion, he looked at, "A cardboard cutout of Holo from Spice and Wolf…?"

Then two people stepped out from behind the cutout and curiously looked at him.

The first is a young woman in her early twenties with brown hair and matching eyes. She wore a long black coat, a 70's black cap, and carried shoulder bag.

The second is a guy around his early to mid twenties with blond hair and oddly closed eyes, yet he was still able to see somehow. He wore a light blue sweater, black jeans, and carried backpack.

"Hey there, Masaomi." greeted the young woman.

"Well if it isn't Erika and Walker." Masaomi smiled at the two.

"It's been a while." Walker said.

"Hey there." another voice spoke as they look to see two guys hanging out besides a green van. The one who called out to them is guy in his mid twenties with shoulder length brown hair, wearing a white dress shirt, red vest, blue jeans, and a necklace.

The last guy seemed to be the leader of their group, or at least gave off the impression that he is. He wore a dark green jacket, gray jeans, and a black beanie.

"Kida, long time no see." the beanie wearing man said.

"Same here." nodded Masaomi.

"Is this guy a friend of yours…?" Erika asked, looking at Zack.

"Yup, he's a childhood friend of mine, we go way back. He actually just moved here." Masaomi informed.

"Cool."

"These two are Erika Karisawa and Walker Yumasaki." Masaomi began, starting to introduce them to his friend. "And the guys over there are Kyohei Kadota and Saburo Togusa."

"I'm Zack Ryugasaki. Nice to meet all of you." he greeted.

Walker placed a hand on his chin, tilting his head to the side as he pondered about something after Zack had introduced himself.

"Is something wrong?" Zack asked.

"Do you think it's a pseudonym?" Walker asked, looking at Erika.

"What would a high school kid use a pseudonym for?" Erika questioned. "Oh! Maybe he's in the radio or has some kind of blog!"

"Actually…that's my real name." Zack stated making two look at him in awe.

"No way that's your name!?" Erika exclaimed.

"It's like the name of a protagonist in manga!" Walker happily said, clapping his hands in the air.

"I guess it does, doesn't it?" Zack laughed. "Anyway, sorry about bumping into you guys earlier."

"Don't worry about it, we're good." Erika assured.

"You guys went shopping?" Masaomi asked.

"That's right." nodded Erika.

"Dengeki released some new editions, so we bought all thirty!" Walker claimed.

"Did you buy two series each for yourselves? You know, for one person to read and then give that manga to the other and vice versa…?" Zack curiously asked.

"Part of it." replied Erika. "We got ten volumes for that reason and other reasons, too."

"Yup, other reasons indeed." added Walker as they traded knowing looks and chuckled.

" _Somehow…that worries me."_ thought Zack, feeling a little tinge down his spine.

Erika and Walker picked up the cutout then looked at them.

"Anyway, we better get going now." Erika said.

"Yeah, see you later." said Walker as they walked over to the van.

As the two were trying to figure out how to put the cutout inside the van, Saburo yelled at them about not ramming it into said vehicle while running over to them.

"Later." Kyohei waved.

Zack and Masaomi waved back as they continued to explore around the city.

"I like those guys; they seem really fun to hang out with." Zack smiled.

"They sure are." Masaomi nodded. "They can be a little weird at times, but all of them are really nice once you get to know them. So if you're cool with them, they're cool with you."

"I don't think I should have any problems there. Not to mention you hung out with a lot of funny characters, like we did as kids." chuckled Zack.

"Like you, I know all kinds of people! Meaning I know a lot of good shops, where to buy the coolest clothes, and other things too…!" Masaomi happily boasted with his usual cheeky grin.

Zack couldn't help but wonder what kind of things his long time friend had been involved with during their time apart. He noticed a few of signs of him being involved in something. It was when they talked about the gang activities earlier. Though he doesn't want to dig any into too deep, or think about it longer than he should have. It was better to let things be.

"And if you know a lot of stuff, the easier it'll be to pick up girls! Like that one over there!" Masaomi grinned, looking at a brunette walking past them.

" _What a pervert."_ Zack deadpanned.

* * *

Rio Kamichika thought she was like every other person in the world, born into a nice family home environment where everything is just plain and simple. Not facing any serious problems or conveniences in her life. Everything was going so well, until she found a certain envelope in her mailbox that was meant for her father. It had pictures of him cheating on her mother with other women.

After finding those pictures and more in the mail almost every day, Rio decided to hide them in her room hoping neither of her parents would find them. This routine had gone on for quite a while, as she pretended everything was alright with her parents and family life style at home. One day, she was in the chat room log on her phone taking notice of someone by the name of 'Nakura', who claimed that everything was meaningless and wished he could disappear from the world.

She spoke to Nakura everyday telling him about her problems. In return, he explains how he dated a girl who left him for his father. And states how he couldn't forgive his mother, who told him things like that happen all the time and someone would only lose if they made a big deal of it. More importantly, she never stated how she felt, and thought their family imagine was all that mattered. Nakura claimed she could have been thinking about his future, to which Rio argued against.

Nakura suggested they should disappear from the world together, and not face the cruelness of reality anymore. If they were to die, then the people who supposedly cared about them would understand how they felt. And teach them to value something precious.

And here she is, in Sunshine Street to meet with Nakura in person so they could disappear from the world by dying together.

* * *

Not too far from where she stood, a person was watching her from inside a building across the street on the fifth floor with a pair of binoculars as he grinned. He was mainly dressed in all black with a notable black jacket with a fur hoodie, wore silver rings on each index finger, he has black hair and brown eyes. This is the infamous Information Broker, Izaya Orihara.

In the crowd there was a man in his mid twenties, who was talking on the phone with someone. He has brown hair and matching eyes with glasses over, wearing a black dress shirt with a beige blazer over it, and black pants. This is Morita, a human trafficker alongside his friends working for Yagari Pharmaceuticals as they secretly perform human experimentation.

"I already told you." Morita said, talking on the phone with his friend.

" _Are you sure that's her?"_ a voice asked from the other line.

"I'm positive. She matches the description from head to toe." he said, looking at the brunette.

* * *

Two men inside a purple van were parked not too far from where Morita is at.

The first man is rather on the large side and was pretty ugly too. He has short black hair and wore a blue track jacket with white stripes, a navy blue shirt underneath, and beige pants. This is Asanuma, the driver for delivering the goods.

The second man is rather short with brown hair wearing a pink sweater, beige cargos, and silver earrings. This is Kanazawa, the one in charge with the chloroform to put their targets asleep.

"Roger." Asanuma hung up the phone, lightly tossing it onto an empty seat. "Alright, it's time for us to go. Make sure you put enough, alright? If she doesn't wake up by the time we get there, she'll be worth a lot less."

"She's a teenage girl, right? I bet we'll get fifty percent more than we usually do." Kanazawa grinned, pouring some of the chloroform into a small sack.

"More like twenty percent." Asanuma stated.

"We haven't had a teenage girl in a while." Kanazawa grinned.

"All thanks to that Info Broker for giving us the details." Asanuma smirked, starting the engine as he drove the van to meet their friend.

* * *

 **-Chat Room Log-**

 **Kanra:** [Good evening!]

 **Rex:** [Hey there, Kanra. You're still online?]

 **Kanra:** [I had to take a call. Oh, and I just read the log too. Heard you were moving here to Tokyo. Congratulations.]

 **Rex:** [It's really not a big deal. I'm just moving to another place.]

 **Kanra:** [Anyway, want to meet offline sometime?]

 **Rex:** [Sure, I guess.]

 **Kanra:** [Speaking of offline meetings, a lot of people who meet off the Internet get together to commit suicide.]

 **Setton:** [Yeah, it was popular for a while. They'd meet offline and start a suicide pact…]

 **Rex:** [Has something like this been announced on the news?]

 **Setton:** [No. They probably couldn't kill themselves.]

 **Kanra:** [Or perhaps there are still a lot of incidents, and it's just that no one knows they're still happening. Maybe no bodies have been found.]

 **Rex:** [Not funny, Kanra.]

 **Setton:** [I agree. That's totally inappropriate.]

 **Kanra:** [Alright, alright…Speaking of which, there have been a lot of missing person cases recently…]

 **Rex:** [Missing person cases…? You mean on the news?]

 **Kanra:** [Most of them have been stated as illegal aliens, and kids who ran away from home. But apparently, many of them occur in Shibuya and Ikebukuro.]

* * *

 **(With Rio)**

"Excuse me." Morita spoke catching her attention.

"Yes…?" she asked.

"Are you Magenta?" he asked, knowing her online name thanks to the information he got.

"I am." Rio answered before realizing who he must be. "Are you Nakura…?"

"Ah, so it is you!" he smiled.

"Nice to meet you." she politely bowed to him.

"It's nice to meet you as well. We should get going now." he said before leading her to where the van is.

"Okay…" she followed.

Rio stared at the man wondering if this was the same person who she spoke to online. Though if she were to turn back now, she wouldn't be able to forgive herself for not going through with what she set out to do. It would break the commitment she made to herself.

"It's right this way. We'll be accompanied by two others." Morita said as they continued to walk.

"Oh, okay…" Rio replied having mixed feelings all of a sudden.

They came upon the van.

"Here we are." Morita said walking over to the trunk, knocking on the window. Afterwards, he opened it to reveal a smiling Kanazawa.

"Hi." he greeted.

"Hello." Rio greeted with a light bow.

"Are we in the clear?"

"We're good." Morita nodded.

"Sorry to deceive you then!" Kanazawa said before Morita and himself ambushed Rio, as he put a face mask on her forcing to breathe in the chloroform.

" _This is it."_ thought a struggling Rio, slowly losing consciousness. _"I'm going to die. Disappear from the world…and no one will know."_ Then she passed out.

When the van drove off, Izaya came out from behind the shadows and stomped on a burning cigarette that was thrown on the ground.

"You're in a place like this by yourself?" he grinned before pulling out his cell phone to make a call.

* * *

 **(With Zack)**

Zack and Masaomi had a lot to talk about no matter how much they spoke. It wasn't enough because each of them had been through their own individual adventures over the years. Though as much as the American/Japanese teen loved catching up with his old friend, he was starting to feel a little tired possibly due to the long trip or trying to keep up with Masaomi again. It could have been both.

"After seeing you again, I feel like no matter how much I talk it's not enough!" Masaomi laughed.

"Same here." smiled Zack.

"I feel as though I've only talked about 5/400ths of what I want to say! The 4/400ths are both Erika and Walker along with the other guys!"

Zack laughed before spotting a tall African American man with a possible hint of Russian decent. He was dressed as a sushi chef handing out flyers to whoever passes by. Behind him is a local sushi restaurant called Russia Sushi.

"Long time no see, mister." Zack looks up at the man smiling down at him.

"Simon! It's been a while!" Masaomi greeted.

"Ah, Kida!" began Simon. "You want to eat sushi? It's good."

"Sorry, I don't have enough cash on me. But I'll make sure to eat here once I get paid, so make sure to give me a discount." Masaomi joked.

"That's no good! If I do that, I'll disappear into the seaweed plains of Russia!" Simon jokingly complained.

"Vodorosil, da?" chuckled Zack suddenly speaking in Russian, surprising Masaomi and Simon who then smiled. "YA s''yel nemnogo khoroshey yedy tam, eto vkusno!"

"Oy! Vy govorite po Rossii, ya vizhu!" Simon delightfully said, speaking in Russian as well.

"Da. YA nemgono puteshestvennik, tak chto ya byl vo vsem I nauchilis' govorit' na drugikh yazykakh." Zack informed.

"Puteshestvennik…? Eto khorosho, chtoby puteshestvovat, da?" Simon asked.

"Eto." replied Zack. He then looks back at Masaomi, who confusingly looks between them, having no idea what they were saying making them laugh. "Davayte snova govorit' na yaponskom yazyke. Masaomi stanovitsya s mushchen."

Simon nodded.

"I'm Zack Ryugasaki, nice to meet you."

"And I am Simon Brezhnev." greeted Simon as they shook hands. "I hope you will come eat here at Russia Sushi sometime."

"I will." smiled Zack before they took off. "Later."

As they walked away, Masaomi wrapped an arm around Zack's head and pulled him close while still awe struck at what happened earlier.

"Dude, you can speak Russian!? Since when can you speak Russian?" Masaomi shouted, surprised to learn that his friend can speak the same native language as the guys at Russia Sushi.

"I've been all over, so I picked up some languages and learned how to speak them. Heck, I even know how to read some of them too." he explained. "As I spoke with Simon, I picked up that his real name has to be something like 'Seymon' if he were to introduce himself in Russian. So I guess most people call him 'Simon' as in the English word to shorten it out."

"You certainly catch on quick. And based on a conversation you had in Russian, no less!" Masaomi said before letting out a sigh. "Don't get on his bad side, alright? He broke up a fight this one time, and lifted a guy his size with one hand."

" _I can certainly tell…"_ Zack briefly looked back at Simon observing his physique. There was no doubt he trained in some kind of martial art or something else that was deadlier.

"There are some others around who you should avoid." Masaomi said before they spotted a vending machine thrown up in the air, followed by an angry roar.

"What the…?" Zack blinked.

"Ah, speak of the devil." Masaomi said making the other boy look at him. "Make sure you stay away from Shizuo Heiwajima. If you go about your business, you'll probably never see him."

Zack stares back at the area where the vending machine was thrown before following his friend.

* * *

 **(Parking Lot)**

"There's no one here. What gives?" Kanazawa complained, sitting besides the unconscious Rio.

"The higher ups need to get their act together." Morita remarked.

"At least we got some time." Asanuma stated.

"True that." said Kanazawa as they pulled out cigarettes and lit them up before taking a smoke. "A little break is good once in a while."

"The only thing that curves the pain is modern urban lifestyle. " Morita said as they took another huff. Suddenly, they heard the bellow of a horse making them stop.

The trio looked to see a woman on a black motorcycle. She wore a black biker jumpsuit, and a yellow tinted visor helmet with blue designs that oddly has cat-like ears. This is Celty Sturluson, a Dullahan that is in search for her head and works as a transporter.

"You one of the higher ups?" Kanazawa asked.

"I don't think so." Morita pointed out.

"Then who is it?"

"You're being pretty rude, don't you think?" Morita pointed his cigarette at her before they grabbed metal pipes from the trunk.

"We're in the middle of something. So do us a favor and die!" Kanazawa lunges at her attempting to swing the pipe. However she raised the bike, smashing the front wheel in his face and slams him against the wall.

"N-No way!" gapped Asanuma as they retreated inside the truck. But the biker woman slowly approaches Morita, reaching a hand out to him.

"Don't touch me! Stop it…!" he pleaded then broke into a smirk, foisting a stun gun at her as she collapsed on the ground. "You should have listened." Morita got out of the truck then closed the door, but he was suddenly grabbed from behind and got slammed into the wall.

Asanuma got scared after seeing his friend's blood on the wall, though he isn't dead since Celty held back a bit, and drove away as fast as he can.

Celty then followed on her bike.

* * *

They drove on the empty road. Asanuma got really scared once he saw the shadow projection of a neighing horse, making him question what was going on. The woman chasing him was defiantly some kind of monster! Taking action, he stomped on the breaks and slightly turned the van making Celty crash into the back, causing her to fly off her motorcycle.

Asanuma got out the van and pulled out a pocket knife, slowly approaching the 'unconscious' woman on the ground with her helmet off, revealing that she has no head.

"Ha! How'd you like that, you bastard! You're so dead!" he boasted until seeing she was getting up. Slowly backing away, he can see a black shadow substance flowing from where her head is supposed to be.

Raising a hand over her headless form, the shadows constructed themselves into a seven foot scythe.

"Wh-What the hell are you…?" demanded a scared Asanuma, slowly backing away before charging at her with the pocket knife. "What the hell are you!?"

Within an instant, he was slashed but the blade left no signs of injury due to the headless woman controlling the solidity of her shadow constructed weapon.

Dismissing said weapon, Celty grabbed her helmet and put it back on while approaching the van. She opened the trunk and just in time too, because Rio was starting to regain consciousness. After untying the girl from her restrains, she pulled out her phone and typed.

[Are you okay?] Celty asked earning a nod. [I've been asked to take you to a certain location.]

* * *

They were now on the road as Rio wore a black helmet made from Celty's shadows. As they rode, Rio could feel no revving engine from the motorcycle, and it neighed like a horse. To her, it was like being in a dream, but everything she felt confirmed that this is reality. Then she wondered what the biker woman thought and felt, wondering how she looked to her.

Soon they stopped in front of a building.

[There's someone waiting for you on the roof.] Celty informed.

"I understand." replied Rio.

[My job ends here.]

Rio politely bowed to her before walking up the stairs. When she made it up to the roof, someone had called out to her.

"Miss Magenta." Izaya stepped out of the shadows. "It's very nice to meet you. I'm Nakura."

"Are you really Nakura?" Rio suspiciously asked.

"I'm the same Nakura who just wants to disappear." he replies making the girl smile.

"Nice to meet you." she politely greeted back. "Are you the one who saved me?"

"Yes, that was me." he answered.

"Thank you very much." she lightly bowed.

"Were you afraid?"

"Yes…"

"It must have been tough on you."

"Yes…But how did you know?" she curiously asked.

"Because I'm the one who had you kidnapped, Miss Magenta." he smirked causing her to look surprised. "I'm also the one who had you saved."

"I don't get it…" Rio stated, confused.

"You were going to kill yourself, but regretted being scared when you got kidnapped. Though if you were to resist, you'd only be contradicting your will to die. So you decide to accept that as your fate, but you're actually relived to have been saved." Izaya stated, slowly walking over to the rail then looks back at her. "I wanted to see the look on your face afterwards."

Rio looks shocked trying to process everything.

"To simply put, I wanted to see your expression after I rendered you speechless by knowing what you were thinking…"

"Why…?"

"Why?" repeated Izaya. "I assume my response will sound quite philosophical to you. So, to avoid that explanation, I'll just say I love humans. Humans are so interesting, so intriguing. Oh, but I only love humans, not you in particular."

"It was all a lie…?" Rio felt betrayed.

"Do you finally understand your role?" asked Izaya, grabbing her arm. "Come here." He led her to the edge of the roof they and looked down to see blood stains on the bottom. "People have jumped from here before. It's not known for suicide, but if you jump you'll most certainly die. Take a look at that stain down there."

Rio looks down to see the blood stain.

"Do you think you're someone special…?" he continued, walking on the edge. "The answer: No, you're not. Everyone is the same. There isn't a single person alive who can live an honest life. You've got a few secrets too, don't you? Ever thought about _why_ your parents are good-for-nothings compared to you?"

"What are you…?"

"Allow me to give you the conclusion to that problem. I feel as though if someone had an affair or found out something about me, they'd keep living the same life while laughing at the same lame jokes, and eating the same sweet food."

Rio got fed up with his words and tried to slap him. However, she was unsuccessful when he easily avoided her hand, which caused her to nearly fall off the edge before he took a hold of her.

"You see? No matter what worries those people have had, they are all just blood stains on concrete. Everyone is equal before God. Want me to let go…?" he asked before Rio pulled herself up albeit with his help. "See? Well, I'm glad." He hopped over the rail, slowly heading for the door. "I got to see your unsightly face of how you would react. You were so awfully boring, your actions were all according to plan. And I knew you didn't want to die after all. Well, later! It's been fun, Miss Magenta!"

Rio felt down. After Izaya left, she looks back down at the ground where the blood stain is. She thought she could kill herself as a way to get back at him. In some way, she realized this was the opportunity she had been waiting for. And the words had to come from someone like him.

Rio then jumps down letting herself fall to her death. Soon all of the shadows forged together to create a spider-like web, catching the girl before anything can happen to her. Her boot fell as a result.

After settling on the ground, she looks up at Celty who helped her up. When the Dullahan was about to walk away she spoke…

"Why did you…?" she paused, looking at what the woman typed on her phone.

[Because the world isn't as cruel as you think it is.] Celty said then rode away on her motorcycle.

* * *

 **-Chat Room Log-**

 **Kanra:** [Oh yeah, I saw it today. The Black Bike…]

 **Rex:** [Black Bike?]

 **Setton:** [Yeah.]

 **Kanra:** [You don't know about it? It's a famous urban legend in both Ikebukuro and Shinjuku everyone talks about. Recently, people have started to take pictures of it.]

 **Setton:** [I heard about it. Though isn't it in some biker gang? Although it's not like there are lots of them who get together and ride in a convoy.]

 **Rex:** [Actually…you'd be surprised by how many biker gangs can actually pull that off.]

 **Setton:** [H-Huh!?]

 **Kanra:** [Whoa…! I knew Setton was just talking, but to actually hear someone say that! Rex, are you keeping a little secret~? (^o^)]

 **Rex:** [I, uh…know some stuff. But never mind that…is there anything more on this biker person?]

 **Kanra:** [Aside from how it's idiotic to ride around on a motorcycle without headlights, something like that shouldn't be possible unless it wasn't human…]

 **Rex:** [What does that mean?]

 **Kanra:** [To be honest, it's supposed to be some kind of monster.]

 **Rex:** [Monster…? That's gotta be a joke, right?]

 **Kanra:** [Dota-chin says that he's the Grim Reaper.]

 **Rex:** [Grim Reaper…?]

 **Kanra:** [He doesn't have a head. The body moves and functions properly even though the head is sliced clean off. The Black Bike has other nicknames such as "The Black Rider", "The Headless Rider", and "The Headless Bike".]

 **Rex:** [This person must be really famous, then.]

* * *

 **(With Zack)**

The duo sat on rails taking a short break from their walk.

"Are there any other dangerous people I should know about?" Zack asked.

"Aside from the gangs and yakuza there is one guy by the name of Izaya Orihara." Masaomi informed.

"And he is…?"

"He's really dangerous, so don't get involved with him. He mostly hangs out in Shinjuku, so you'll probably never see him." Masaomi said then hopped off the rail. "There is this rumor going around about some mystery gang slowly building from behind the shadows."

"Mystery gang?" questioned Zack.

"Yeah, I'm not sure if they really exist or not, but there have been all kinds of talk lately. So whether they exist or not, don't get involved." he said before walking as Zack followed.

"It's probably fake." said Zack.

"Well, maybe. Though rumor has it there's supposed to be a lot of them. And they're a color gang, but no one knows what color they are."

"Huh."

As he was about to follow Masaomi to the direction he went, someone had accidently bumped into him. The impact wasn't enough to make him fall on the ground, though he did take a step back because of it. The same couldn't be said for whoever collided with him.

Looking down, he saw that his assailant was a girl around his age wearing a light pink sweater, white dress, and has brown hair.

"Hey, are you alright?" Zack asked, concerned. He crouched on a knee, gently grabbing the girl by the shoulders, and slowly lifted her head up a little underneath his head. "Sorry about bumping into you."

"Whoa, what happened?" Masaomi asked, looking at him.

Ignoring his friend's question, Zack noticed there was a scar on her neck like some had tried to decapitate her. Also, she was slowly opening her eyes revealing them to be green.

"No." she hastily began, pushing Zack away from her. "No! No! No!" Afterwards, she quickly ran away until they lost sight of her in the crowd.

"I wonder what happened to her?" wondered Zack, standing up from the ground.

"Anything can happen in this city." Masaomi told him before smiling. "You're so lucky!"

"Huh?" Zack raised a brow in confusion.

"In a single night within only a few hours, you got to meet Kyohei and the others, Simon, saw a vending machine thrown by Shizuo, and now you ran into a really cute girl!" he listed.

"I'm not sure if that's luck." Zack deadpanned.

"I'm glad." Masaomi began making him blink. "I'm glad you're here and that we're going to the same school. I get to hang out with you again."

"Same here." smiled Zack.

They soon heard an echo that oddly sounded like a whale.

"You really are lucky!" Masaomi happily exclaimed before running off to where the noise is. "You're about to lay eyes on a real life urban legend!"

"Masaomi!" cried Zack, running after him. _"It can't be…this Headless Rider person actually exist?"_

"You're about to see it! The Black Bike! That headless guy is here!" he excitingly said before they stopped running.

Zack noticed there were a lot of gathering just to see one person ride pass them. Looking down the street, he saw something at first until a figure came into sight. It was a person riding a black motorcycle that doesn't have any headlights, and was dressed mainly in a black biker jumpsuit with matching gloves and boots. Her helmet was yellow with blue designs and odd cat-like ears.

Awed by the sight of this person, Zack felt himself shake from the inside as if something were moving the existence of his being. It was odd, yet exciting at the same time.

When the Black Bike passed, Zack smiled getting the feeling he's going to enjoy living in Ikebukuro.

* * *

 **-Online Chat Room-**

 **Kanra:** [What? You saw the Black Bike?]

 **Setton:** [Was it around nine o'clock?]

 **Rex:** [Yeah. How'd you know…?]

 **Setton:** [Well, I guess you could say I was there too.]

 **Rex:** [What a coincidence! To think that you and I were so close to one another. If anything, we could have passed each other.]

 **Setton:** [Probably.]

 **Rex:** [Ah well, I still had a good time.]

* * *

The streets were completely empty and silent as no one was around. No cars were present as silence filled the air. That silence, however, was short lived when the engines of multiple motorcycles were heard riding through the streets. Soon enough, a convoy of men were seen riding those motorcycles as they were all heading for one particular place.

They arrived at the Art Museum and halted their movements. A biker, most likely the leader, gestured to all of the other bikers with hand signals, ordering them to stay behind as he stormed inside the building. When he entered he was greeted by the sight of humanoid figures made out of silver coins, which seem to be keeping their "bodies" intact. On sight, he pulled out his firearm and shot the creatures. Unfortunately, his attempts to damage them or possibly break them down into coins had immensely failed. The bullets didn't faze them in the slightest.

Mentally cursing at his failed attempts to destroy the creatures, he pulled out a radio and made a call to his boss. "This is Shintaro Goto of The Foundation's Ride Vendor 1st Squad motorcycle brigade. I have confirmed the Medals' awakening. Your orders…"

" _Eliminate them."_ a voice commanded from the other line.

"Yes!" Goto acknowledged then quickly rode back outside to regroup with his squad.

The humanoid medal creatures had soon glowed in colorful lights of yellow, blue, gray, and green respectively taking on solidified forms.

The first is a yellow feline creature wearing black metallic armor with silver studs, a silver lining down the middle, and a yellow sphere in the centre of his chest. He wore matching gauntlets designed after cat arms with the same studs and yellow spheres. His legs were colored brown with black wrappings. It was obvious he missing parts of his armor. Lastly, his head was motif after a feline made from the same black metal and studs on his forehead, dreadlock-like cord manes hanging from the back reaching his shoulders, and has red visor-like eyes that oddly reached his nose. This is Kazari.

The second is a feminine blue marine sea creature who acted in a very lady-like manner. Her head was motif after a killer whale with red jewels, a silver face, and blue eyes. Over her shoulders is a blue mantle with extension lines. The legs were mainly black with silver edges and studs designed after suction cups. Her upper body was missing its armor pieces as well, since it was brown with black wrappings. This is Mezool.

The third creature is somewhat bulky made for power being able to take on the most brutal of damages. He has black eyes and a gray metallic head themed after a mixture of a rhino due to the horn on his forehead, and an elephant due to the truck acting as the "mouth" along with the tusks on both sides. His legs looked extremely powerful as they were gray with elephant-like feet. Like his feminine comrade, the upper body was also missing a piece of armor as well. This is Gamel.

The last creature is mainly black and green, along with his armor motif after an insect. On his chest is a yellow sphere, antennas on the shoulders that resembled grasshopper legs, and black armor on the forearms with claws on the right. His head was mainly black with a silver mouthpiece, green visor with round edges, black horns resembling a stag beetle's, and additional ones too. He was also missing armored pieces on his legs. This is Uva.

They spotted the men riding away on their motorcycles before going after them. Soon havoc broke loose as screams of those men were heard throughout the night.

Kazari sliced through them with his claws and then shot a small yellow cyclones at them.

Mezool simply 'humped' then fired a hydro pump of water from her hand.

Uva jumped at the men, pushing them off their bikes and slammed them against the ground. He then fired green electricity from his horns.

Gamel slams his fist against the ground causing a shockwave that sent them flying off their motorcycles, and smashed them with his fist.

They soon regrouped and silently walked through the empty streets.

* * *

Unbeknownst to everyone in the area, a red floating arm had witnessed the whole thing from underneath a car. In its hand, it carried a rectangular stone that seems to have some importance if the arm is holding onto it.

* * *

 **(Kougami Foundation)**

Inside of a skyscraper office filled with plush furniture stood a middle aged man that has black combed hair, wearing a suit with an apron over it, was decorating a cake while singing the 'Happy Birthday' song.

"Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to you~!" he sang, finishing the icing decoration. "Happy Birthday dear…" he paused before spelling out, "…Greeed. Happy Birthday to you…!"

He then took a moment of silence before speaking…

"Splendid!" he cheered with a smile. "Now that the Greeed has awakened, it is only a matter of time before the birth of OOO!"

He turns to look at a painting of an armored figure with glowing green eyes piercing through the darkness. The most notable feature is the golden circular chest with three colorful animal emblems. From the top is a red hawk, a yellow tiger on the centre, and a green grasshopper on the bottom.

* * *

 **AN: Hey there, everyone! I hope you all liked the prologue despite the fact this takes place during the first episode of DRRR, along with the second episode that tells Rio's side of the story. And even though there was little to no action in this, I guarantee that things will get better in the first chapter. Of course, OOO will make his actual appearance by then.**

 **Oh, and as for the conversation between Zack and Simon, I used Google Translate so I don't know any Russia if any of you assume that. Anyway, here are the translations down here:**

 **Zack: Seaweed, huh? I've eaten some good food over there, it's delicious!**

 **Simon: Oh! You speak Russian, I see!**

 **Zack: Yes. I'm a bit of a traveler, so I've been all over and learned how to speak other languages.**

 **Simon: Traveler...? It's good, yes?**

 **Zack: It is. Let's speak Japanese again. Masaomi is getting confused.**

 **Alright, I know for those of you who know about this series; I ask you to please refrain yourselves from asking about the Dollars because I do have something in mind for that. You'll see later on as the story progresses. So with that, we're done!**

 **Peace out!**


	2. Chapter 1

**SCAN 1: Arrival of OOO, The Floating Arm, and The Greeed!**

Zack awoke to find himself inside a small apartment room before realizing that he had moved to Ikebukuro, now living inside this place as it was his new home. It was funny how someone could momentarily forget that they've moved into a new place. Well, this is technically his first day, since last night was basically the first night he has here in this city so far. And no doubt more days are going to be waiting for him as he moves along with his new life here…

"I wonder what I should do today?" he pondered.

He heard his phone ring and picked it up. Looking at the screen, he had received a message from Masaomi saying that he couldn't hang out today because of some business that he has to take care of…

"Oh well, so much for hanging out with him today." Zack sighed before looking outside. "It sure is a nice day. Might as well explore the city some more and know my way around. Yeah, that sounds like a plan."

After getting out of his futon and fixing it up, he got dressed, made himself two pieces of toast, brushed his teeth, made sure he had all of his stuff with him, and then headed out the door.

* * *

 **(Abandon Bar)**

The Greeed simply lounged around inside of an abandon bar they found the other night as they laid on their respective mantles colored yellow, green, blue, and gray. Each of them decided to make this place their hideout, until they can figure out what has changed in human society during the years they've been sealed up, and get some answers to what they were discussing right now…

"My body…feels weird." Gamel noted the changes within himself, looking at his arms.

"We lack a significant amount of deficit…" Mezool began. "No doubt of Cell Medals and especially our Core Medals."

"But what happened? There's no way our medals can just disappear like that!" Uva stated.

"I saw Ankh take some of them." Kazari nonchalantly said.

"What?" Uva frowned as they looked at him.

"Ankh…?" Gamel scratched his head.

"But that's putting our entire existence at risk!" Mezool stated.

"Damn him! Even now he's still a nuisance…!" Uva growled.

Kazari simply chuckled with hands behind his head. "Well anyway, let's scout this city and see what interesting things it has to offer before we go off finding Ankh and our Medals. Agreed?"

The other Greeeds simply nodded before heading out to see what they can learn about the city they're in. Hopefully, they'll be able to run into Ankh along the way and find their Core Medals. That, and possibly see what desires linger around within the people.

* * *

 **(Kougami Foundation)**

Inside of Kougami's office he was baking another cake to celebrate the upcoming birth of a certain legend that will be born soon.

"Chairman." a feminine voice called out to him.

He looks up to see a woman in her mid twenties with long brown hair and matching eyes. She wore a business suit and carried a bag with her. Although she may look attractive, her façade was usually calm and stoic that may get people to question what she was thinking. This is Erika Satonaka.

"Ah, Satonaka-kun!" he greeted with a smile.

"I was recently informed about the Medals awakening. Do you really think it was good idea to place that tomb here in Ikebukuro?" she asked.

"Of course I am!" Kougami proclaimed. "This city, more than anywhere else in the world, is brimming with desire! There are plenty of legends, rumors, mysteries, and myths. All of which everyone wants to know about! Desire always spreads out from left to right, and that is why, Satonaka-kun, Ikebukuro is the perfect place for the Greeed and for the sake of desire."

"Is that so?" she sighed knowing her boss would say something like that.

"Indeed it is. No matter what it may be, the birth of anything in this world is miraculous! And the Greeed's reappearance is just the first of many steps." Kougami smirked.

* * *

Everyone in Ikebukuro was in an uproar after hearing about the bombing incident last night at the local Art Museum. No doubt it was talk of the streets and the main topic everyone has in mind. People were blogging about it from left to right, as they came up with possible theories as to what could have happened. Even some of those theories are what the police were thinking about. Some people thought it was a terrorist attack wanting to send out a warning message, others believed it to be a robbery using explosives to misdirect people from what they truly wanted to take. However, after hearing that nothing was stolen, everyone became confused and was interested to know who would be bold enough to cause that kind of ruckus. Hell, the police were in a cold dead end as there was hardly little evidence to go on.

Not too far from the crime scene, Kyohei and his gang were watching from inside the van as they happen to stumble upon it during their drive.

"Whoa! This is totally awesome!" Erika awed.

"I know, right? We're watching a real live investigation scene up close…!" Walker happily exclaimed.

"But man…this is terrible." Saburo stated.

"I know." Kyohei agreed looking at the building. "To think all of this was caused by terrorist or some seriously hardcore criminals."

"What do you think went down? There are a lot of people saying a bunch of stuff as to what could have happened." Walker said.

"Who knows? It's not our problem. We should just sit back, go on about our business, and let the police handle this." Kyohei said. "Besides, we got stuff to do anyway."

"Yeah, let's just go already." Saburo started the engine and drove.

* * *

 **-Chat Room Log-**

 **Kanra:** [Hey! Did you guys hear? There was a bombing last night at the local art museum!]

 **Setton:** [I heard. It's all over the news.]

 **Rex:** [Scary stuff, huh?]

 **Kanra:** [I know! They said it was either caused by terrorist or some seriously hardcore criminals. Thing is…there was nothing stolen. What's up with that?]

 **Setton:** [Who knows? Maybe that "heist" or whatever it was they were doing was just some kind of practice of sorts.]

 **Kanra:** [Practice? Really, Setton…? _That's_ what you came up with? (-_-)]

 **Setton:** [At least I'm trying to come up with something. I mean this is serious stuff here…! Who knows if there's going to be another bombing or not, isn't that right Rex?]

 **Rex:** [I agree with you on that part. However, I'm just thinking if this is even the work of terrorist or not.]

 **Kanra:** [You don't believe it was criminals?]

 **Rex:** [Not really. I mean criminals usually take stuff and don't leave it behind, unless it was absolutely necessary, or if the valuable isn't worth much. Plus, the news said there was no trigger alarms set off.]

 **Kanra:** [It could be a lie for all we know. People hardly the trust the media anyways.]

 **Rex:** [I understand that. But reporters went inside the building and spoke with some of the technicians that work there. They claimed nothing was set off, and security stated to have been knocked out by something.]

 **Setton:** [Sounds suspicious to me…]

 **Rex:** [Well they are being questioned and interrogated. But still...it's odd.]

* * *

 **(With Zack)**

Walking around the streets of Ikebukuro, Zack was taking everything into sight and admired whatever buildings he came across. He went inside a few stores to browse around and see what they had in case he ever goes shopping, to buy some knick knacks for his apartment. It would be nice to liven the place and give it character, so that it can be memorable for when he has guests.

Anyway, he was learning his way around the city fairly well. There are still some places he would like to check out and learn more about the city from firsthand experience. After seeing the Black Bike last night, he wanted to know if there are any more urban legends that this city has besides that.

Another fact that he learned about this place are the Color Gangs. Of course, as the name suggested, the color gangs are a group of people who wear whatever color they are to represent each other. And of course, like any other typical hang, they fight for the territory of this city like any other gang in the world. However, surprising as it is, there aren't that many color gangs save for two factions. Well three if that mysterious color gang actually exists.

The first are the Yellow Scarves. As their name suggests, they wear yellow bandanas or some other type of yellow clothing to represent their gang. From what he's heard about them, they're just a bunch of guys who look for adventure and enjoy fighting for some reason. Quite harmless enough more or less, since they've never actually caused harm to anyone before.

The second are the Blue Squares. Now this gang is something that Zack knows very little about. All he knows about them is that they wear shark-like ski masks, and fought against the Yellow Scarves many times for territorial control over Ikebukuro. Aside from that there was nothing else to go on.

And as for this mysterious color gang everyone's talking about, Zack really doubts that this group actually exits. Honestly, who in their right state of mind would spread this kind of rumor without any genuine proof or actual facts that this "gang" exits or not. Most likely, it was nothing more than a rumor meant to be some kind of silly prank.

Zack sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose not wanting to think about it anymore.

"I should check out the supermarket and see when sells are." he said.

* * *

After learning when sells are and getting a few coupons, Zack was sure this should be enough to get him enough food for the week or so. He knew that he would have to find a part job soon, just to pay for rent and other stuff that he's going to need. If he can combine that with his allowance, then he should be set. Plus, there is the fact he does have some money saved up in his bank account, so he if does his math right then the first year of living in Ikebukuro should be a breeze.

" _But still, what kind of work can I find here? And what places are hiring?"_ he pondered before realizing he was in an unfamiliar area. _"Whoa. Guess I must've been too deep in thought to realize where I was going…"_

After scanning his surroundings, he looks up at a one particular building that caught his eye and read the sign that said Sonohara Hall. From the looks of it, the building was more or less somewhat abandoned. Moreover, it was an antique store that was just left to collect dust! After getting into the antique business with his uncle and grandfather a little bit, he's come to appreciate the values of said collectables as they hold a special place in his heart.

Seeing this place left alone and abandoned makes him feel bad for whoever had to give it up, or if they just couldn't continue to support the store anymore.

"Excuse me." a voice broke caught his attention.

Turning to the owner of said voice, he was greeted by the sight of a girl around his age wearing a long black hoodie, long black socks, and red sneakers. She has black hair styled in a bob cut, has brown eyes, and wore a pair of glasses.

"Hmm…?" Zack blinked at the girl before greeting her. "Hi."

"Hi." she greeted back. "Umm, what are you doing here?"

"Nothing much really." he scratched his head. "I got a little lost and ended up here. Also, I'm taking in the sight of this antique store too."

"Why?" she curiously asked with a hint of suspicion in her tone.

"Because I feel kind of bad for this place." he began.

"You…feel bad…for this place…?" she blinked.

"Yeah." he nodded. "Even though I don't know it, I can see it had a lot of potential. And the thing about antiques is that they're always memorable."

"Memorable, huh…?"

"Anyway, I should get going. Sorry for taking up your time." Zack said then began to walk away. He stops to look at the building again. "You know, if the owner reclaims this place, I think it'll stay this time."

"What?" the girl blinks at him.

"Later." he waved.

* * *

Two men were idly walking around in the city as they were out on job duty.

The first is a tall man standing somewhere around a little over six feet with blonde hair, wore a pair of blue sunglasses that concealed his brown eyes, and wore a bartender outfit. This is Shizuo Heiwajima, otherwise known as Ikebukuro's strongest.

Walking besides him is another man with tanned skin, brown dreadlocks that reach his shoulders, and wore a pair of glasses his over his brown eyes. His attire consisted of a dark gray suit with a red and black striped dress shirt underneath. This is Tom Tanaka.

Tom was carrying a newspaper in hand reading it.

"Man, a bombing…That's some seriously messed up stuff right there." he sighed.

Shizuo took out a cigarette and lighter then inhaled before exhaling smoke. "You can say that again. Makes me wonder if this really is some terrorist attack or some kind of plot caused by that bastard..."

"Come on, Shizuo, I know the guy is a sketchy and all, but do you really think he would purposely cause a bombing for no apparent reason?" Tom tried to rationalize with his friend.

"Yes." he bluntly stated. "That little fleabag, for as long as I've known him, has always been involved in everything that's 99% of the time bad in this city. So it wouldn't surprise me if he did."

"Still, to cause something like that…doesn't really seem like his MO at all." Tom sighed. "Anyway, let's drop this topic already. It's not something for us to worry about, so just let the police handle it…"

"Alright." grumbled Shizuo. "So what did you say our next job was again?"

"Right." began Tom, trying to think of what their objective was. After a few seconds of pondering, he realized what it was. "Oh right. Our next debt collection is that woman, the one who works as a gardener or something…"

"Got it." nodded Shizuo.

As the two continued to walk, a group of men were running in their direction as they kept yelling something about being late for something or other. So when they passed by the two men, one of them accidently bumped into Shizuo before apologizing then ran again.

"What was all that about?" blinked Shizuo.

"Who knows?" Tom shrugged. "By the way, do you have enough cash on you to get a train ticket? We're going to need to go a bit far on this one."

"Hold on let me check." Digging through his pocket to get out his wallet, Shizuo raised a brow. "What the hell…?" Confused, he started to dig through his pocket even more only to feel nothing inside. He then started to dig through his other pocket only to feel nothing as well, before checking inside his vest to get the same result. Now that confusion has turned to anger.

"THOSE DAMNED PETTY THEIVES!"he roared.

"Oh no, don't tell me…" Tom slightly frowned.

"They stole my damn wallet, goddammit!" With that, Shizuo ran after the men who took his stuff.

"This isn't going to turn out good."

* * *

 **(With Zack)**

Still getting used to learning his way around the city, Zack was starting to feel a little hungry and wondered if he should eat at Russia Sushi. Seeing Simon again would be nice, and quite frankly he wanted to know if it was as cheap as he claimed it to be. It would sure spare his wallet a little.

"Now, where was it located it at again?" he pondered before hearing screams of a group of men running away. "Huh?" Blinking in confusion, he looks back to see said men running away from someone.

"Get back here you bastards!" yelled Shizuo, carrying two street signs as he threw one at the men. Of course he wasn't aiming to kill them, just to stop them so he can beat the living hell out of them and get his wallet back.

"Whoa!" the men cried, stopping to see the sign thrown in front of them. They then looked back to see the man speed walking towards them before running for their lives again. "Run!"

"Give it back you bunch of low lives!" he yelled, chasing after them again.

"Uh…?" Zack blinked in confusion. "What the heck? Was that guy…?" Letting his mind adjust to what he had seen, the boy stepped forward and felt he had stepped on something. Looking down, taking his foot off of whatever he stepped on, Zack crouches down to pick up. "…A wallet?"

Instantly realizing what that whole commotion was about earlier, Zack nodded and decided to run after the man in the bartender outfit so he can give him his wallet back.

* * *

 **(Flashback)**

" _Oh man, I can't believe that worked!" laughed a thug who was waving around Shizuo's wallet._

" _I'm still having a hard time believing it myself!" laughed a second thug._

" _And all we did was play dumb!" the third said._

" _Talk about playing dumb, that dumbass was the stupid one for not realizing that we bumped into him to take his wallet!" the fourth snickered. "Ah, well anyway, open it up and see how much he's got."_

" _Yeah, yeah, I'm getting to that." the first said about to open said wallet before something flew past them._

 _With shocked expressions on their faces albeit with some fear, the men slowly turned their heads to look at Shizuo glaring down at them while carrying a lamppost. They briefly looked back at the mail post that was meant as a warning shot before gulping._

" _You pieces of shit better be prepared for stealing someone else's wallet!" Shizuo roared as the men ran away. "Get back here!"_

* * *

"Alright, you bastards." growled Shizuo, lifting two of the thugs by the collar of their shirts. "Give me back my wallet or else there's even more hell to pay!"

"Alright, alright, just…please don't hurt us!" the second thug cried.

"Then hand it over!" he demanded.

Digging through his pocket, the second thug went pale as he felt nothing at all. He then checked his other pocket only to feel that nothing was there either. In desperation, he turns to his friends who got the message as they searched through their own pockets only to get nothing as well. Unfortunately, catching on to this, Shizuo pooped a vein on his forehead as he gritted his teeth.

"What's taking so damn long!? Just give me back my wallet already!"

"Uh, we…err, well…umm." the third thug stammered too afraid to bare the bad news.

"Let me guess, you sons of bitches don't have my freakin' wallet on you, do you?" Shizuo inferred making them pale even further.

"U-Umm…" the thugs stammered, afraid.

"Which means you bastards must have dropped my wallet, thus losing it when I was trying to kill your asses, am I right?" Shizuo growled.

"W-We're sorry…" the first thug got out.

Another vein popped in Shizuo's head before letting out an angry roar.

* * *

Zack heard the angry yell and gulped knowing things might turn out bad for him, if he doesn't play it plain and simple that is...So gathering enough will power and courage, he walked over to the source only to see the men who ran past him unconscious on the ground. He then took notice of Shizuo, who was looking around his current surroundings looking for something, most likely the wallet.

From the looks of it, he was still upset about the fact that his stuff got stolen and now lost. Nevertheless, Zack had to try to settle him down a bit and then give him his wallet back.

"Excuse me." he began.

"Huh!" Shizuo turned his head to look at him. "Who the hell are you!?"

"W-Well, I'm not with one of them, if that's your first thought." Zack earnestly said, though he was slightly afraid.

"And why should I believe that!?" growled Shizuo picking up a nearby garbage can, while slowing walking over to him. "Come on kid, you got five seconds to prove it to me or else your ass is going in this garbage can…!"

"W-Wait, I got this!" Zack pulled out the man's wallet, showing it to him.

"That's…That's my wallet!" Shizuo exclaimed. He drops the garbage can and walks over to the boy before gesturing for him to give him the wallet, to which he applied to. Checking to see if everything was inside, he closed it and put it in his pocket after briefly confirming that his stuff was still inside. "Well, uh…sorry for giving you a little trouble earlier. And thanks for giving me back my wallet."

"No problem." he replied.

With that Shizuo walked away to where Tom was, hopefully was he was still there waiting for him.

Zack sighed then proceeded to find somewhere to eat.

* * *

The floating arm from last night aimlessly wandered through Ikebukuro trying to come up with a plan. Now that he was awake and has everything he needed from the tomb, it would just be a matter of time before he could possibly find some poor human to posses, or use them, so that his quest could begin. However, there is the problem of finding a human that would be right for him. What's more, everything around him is quite odd and all entirely new to him. Certainly, he can see that humans over the years haven't lost their touch of being flashy.

"I don't have time to be thinking these kinds of thoughts." he stated before floating high in the air. "Damn. I guess the others are moving fast. Better pick up the pace."

Suddenly, the arm was hit by a football that exerted enough force to make him "spit" the red coin out of his palm.

"My Core Medal!" he cried as the coin dropped to the ground.

* * *

 **(With Zack)**

"I think it should be somewhere around here." Zack was using his phone to find Russia Sushi via map app. Truth be told, he actually forgot where the restaurant was located.

Unbeknownst to him, a red coin was falling on top of his head until it made contact.

"Huh?" he blinked, feeling something on top of his head. Placing a hand on top of his head to see what it was, he honestly hopped it wasn't bird poop, he felt something hard like metal. _"Oh thank goodness!"_ Sighing in relief, he took whatever was off his head before examining it.

In his hand was a red coin with gold ringed edges and has the design of soaring hawk. Examining it from the back he could see it has a single line.

"Did this…seriously fall out of the sky?" Zack questioned looking up to see where the coin possibly came from. "Huh…" Tilting his head in confusion, he took another look at the coin. "Weird. It doesn't look like any coin I've ever seen before. And it doesn't say how much it's worth. Is this an antique or something?"

Deciding to put the coin in his pocket and figured he'll look up on it later, Zack had to get back to finding Russia Sushi.

" _Alright I should be able to find it somewhere around here."_ he continued to walk.

* * *

Inside the living room of a nice looking apartment building, Celty, with her helmet off, was on the computer surfing through the net trying to look up information regarding her next job assignment.

Her next transporting job, or rather an investigation task at this point, was to search through the ruined Art Museum for a specific painting that the Awakusu-Kai owned. Actually, the art museum was owned by the Awakusu-Kai, because half of its revenue goes to them while the other half goes to some other company called Kougami Foundation. That company actually owns half the art museum, but lets the other organization do what they want, which includes making their illegal transactions during the day.

Other than that, there really wasn't much to go on because that was mainly their business. Her job, however, was simply to look through the ruins of the museum to see if some of their transaction items were still intact. If they are, she would deliver it to them. Also, they were requesting if she could possibly look into what or _who_ caused that explosion.

No doubt they were mad because they're possibly going to lose a profit. And now they're going to want someone dead on their heels. Well, that part isn't very surprising considering they _are_ Yakuza.

Celt exasperatedly sighed.

"Is everything alright?" a male voice asked.

She turns to look at a man in his mid twenties with blackish brown hair and gray eyes. He wore a white lab coat with a dress shirt underneath that has a blue tie, dark green, pants, and brown loafers. This is the underground doctor, Shinra Kishitani.

[Oh, hey…] she said.

"You seem kind of unsure about something. Is it the job?" he asked.

["Unsure" isn't the word you're looking for. More likely, I'm feeling a bit annoyed and a little confused.] Celty told him.

"About the job, right?" said Shinra.

[You guessed it.] Celty confirmed. [I'm kind of annoyed because I have to go search through the ruined art museum, to find some artwork that the Awakusu-Kai owns or something. And also the fact I'm going to stumble upon a crime scene, which I want no part of.]

"That's understandable."

[As to why I feel a bit confused…well, it would have to be about the bombing.]

"Yeah, that's really huge right now. But you already knew that along with these bizarre theories going around." Shinra said.

[Of course I do. Earlier I was on the chat log speaking to Rex and Kanra. As usual, we discussed whatever's going on around the city, so obviously we talked about the bombing. We were making some possible theories ourselves, and tried to determine which of them seemed to be true or not.] Celty said.

"Did anyone come up with something that seemed legitimate?" he asked, curious.

[Rex did.] she began. [He doesn't believe it was criminals due to the museum holding a lot of values that are high on the market, along with some other stuff too. However, what he said next was interesting…]

"What did he say?"

[Well, he was trying to think if the bombing was caused by terrorist or not.]

"That's an odd thing to say."

[I thought that also.] Celty said standing up, grabbing her helmet and put it on. [Well anyway, I should be getting going now. This job isn't going to do itself.]

Shinra smiled. "I suppose it isn't. Well, be careful out there."

[I will.]

* * *

 **(Russia Sushi)**

Zack ate a piece of sushi as he sat at the counter.

After rediscovering the location of Russia Sushi, he was greeted by Simon, to whom he greeted back before taking his seat and read over the menu. A couple of minutes after reading through it, he ordered his food and patiently waited for it to arrive.

As he waited, he was greeted by the restaurant's owner named Dennis. He was a middle aged man with gray hair and blue eyes, who was really friendly treating all of his customers with respect. Like Simon, he was also from Russia, but moved to Japan before he did and started the restaurant. Plus, he offered Simon a job and has worked for him ever since. At least from what he told him.

"This is really good!" Zack complimented as he picked up another piece and ate it.

"Good! I'm really glad you like it!" smiled Dennis.

"Yeah it's really tasty! Not to mention that it _is_ somewhat cheap." Zack joked.

"Well we've got to make a living somehow." Dennis said.

"Understandable." he nodded.

As he continued to eat, a sound caught his attention before looking over at a table not too far from him. There he spotted a teen around his age with shoulder length brown hair, matching eyes, wearing a light blue sweater and brown pants.

From the looks of it, he seems to be having trouble with something as he held a notepad and pencil, writing what seemed to be lyrical notes. And on the table beside his tray of sushi was a harmonica. Putting both objects down, he grabbed the harmonica then looked over his lyrical notes before playing a short tune. After briefly playing his instrument, he gently set it down then crossed his arms trying to think of something else to improve his music.

Intrigued, Zack grabbed his tray and walked over to the table where the other teen sat.

"You mind if I sit here?" he asked catching his attention.

"Huh?" the other boy blinked. "Uh…?"

"Sorry, I know it's strange for someone you don't know asking to sit with another stranger. I honestly came here because I heard you play, and was pretty interested." he earnestly told him.

"Oh, well in that case, feel free to take a seat." he said as Zack took a seat across from him.

"My name's Zack Ryugasaki by the way. Nice to meet you." greeted Zack.

"Name's Ryo Takiguchi, likewise…" Ryo said as he picked up a piece of sushi and ate it. "So you heard me play, huh?"

"I heard you play from the counter." Zack gestured to his previous seat. "You were really good."

"Thanks. But honestly though, that song just now still needs some work. I'm trying to work out a few of the quirks and whatnot." Ryo told him.

"You sure…?" Zack asked. "It sounded nice to me."

"Again, thanks. But the song really does need some work before its complete." explained Ryo.

Zack nodded seeing as the other boy was the musical artist and knows what he's doing.

"Did you really come here because you actually like my music?" Ryo asked with some hopefulness.

"Of course I did. I know you don't believe me because we just met, but honestly I did come here cuz I was interested in your playing." Zack smiled.

Ryo blinked at him then let a smile come across his lips. "You seem like a pretty nice guy, so I'll take your word for it. Anyway, do you play any instruments?"

"I don't." he told him. "Oh, and just out of curiosity, are going to Raira Academy tomorrow?"

"Sure am." Ryo replied. "I bet you are too, since you're asking that."

"I am." Zack answered.

"Guess this means I'll be seeing you around more." chuckled Ryo.

"Yup!" smiled Zack.

* * *

 **(Jewelry Store)**

People were screaming at the sight of Uva, who decided to infiltrate this jewelry store in hopes of finding a person with a strong desire to use.

He observed each human in the store to measure their desires, until he spotted a woman crouched down on the floor.

"You!" he spoke, forcefully grabbing the woman by the arm as he made her face him. With his free hand, he pulled out a silver coin. "Your desires will do nicely."

He then turns her around, places the coin near her head where a coin slot suddenly appears, and inserts it in. Soon, a greenish black void opened up in her stomach as something came out. What came out was a gray and white mummy-like creature that let out a groan, turning around to face the woman, to whom it had spawned from.

Said woman screamed in horror, scared and confused as to why this creature had come out of her.

"Silence!" demanded Uva. "That is the embodiment of your desire! It is your true self!"

The creature grabbed her hand, devouring the rings on her fingers then moved onto the display cases, where it grabbed every piece of jewelry before consuming them.

It began to change into a green humanoid mantis with red spheres on its body, black metallic wrist and ankle bands, along with a belt around its waist. This is the Mantis Yummy!

"Find my Core Medal and bring it back to me." Uva ordered.

"Yes." the Mantis Yummy nodded then jumped out the window.

* * *

 **(With Zack)**

After eating at Russia Sushi, Zack and Ryo talked a bit more then exchanged numbers seeing as how they were getting along quite well. It wasn't long before they went their separate ways hopping they'll see each other again at school. With that, the American/Japanese teen made a new friend and was feeling pretty happy about it seeing that this is his second day here in Ikebukuro.

Walking around the city some more, Zack was starting to get a little thirsty. Sure he had some tea at Russia Sushi, but he would much rather prefer something cold to drink. Maybe something like soda or juice perhaps? It didn't matter as long as the beverage was cold.

Spotting a vending machine, he walks over to it and pulls out his wallet checking to see if he has any coins. And speaking of coins, he took out the red coin that he found earlier wondering how much it costs, or if it was a collectable item.

"Seriously, just what kind of coin is this?" he wondered.

"Core Medal." answered a voice.

"Oh. So it's a Core Medal." Zack nodded. "I see. By the way, what's a…?" Turning to face the 'person' who told him what the coin is, he was greeted by a red floating arm! "Gah! What the heck!"

"Give it back…my Core Medal." the arm demanded, gesturing for Zack to give him the Core Medal.

Zack, however, was in too much of shock that there is a dismembered floating arm, that is able to talk somehow without the proper function of a body, head, or even a mouth to speak with!

The arm was getting impatient and slowly made his way over to him.

"Hey! My patience is drawing thin here! So just hand over my Core Medal or else I'll…!" the arm didn't get a chance to say his piece, because Zack screamed out of fear and started to run away. "Hey, wait! Get back here, dammit!"

* * *

"What the heck is with that floating arm? And how is it able to talk?" Zack frantically questioned as he continued to run.

The arm in question flew above him and then descended to meet him at eye level.

"Whoa!"

"That's my body! Now give it back!" the arm demanded then grabbed him by the collar of his shirt. "Now hurry up and hand it over! I'll let you live if you do!"

"W-Wait, this fell on top of my head as I was walking!" Zack stated.

"Yeah, because I was hit by some ball that forced it out of me…" the arm explained.

"I-Is that so…? I guess you were flying somewhere near where I was and dropped it." Zack awkwardly laughed a bit, trying to be as casual as he could.

"Just give it back!" the arm growled.

"Hand over that Core Medal." spoke the Mantis Yummy causing them to look at it, while its blades glowed in green energy before launching crescent attacks.

The arm was somehow able to deflect them all, protecting Zack or rather yet his Core Medal. Afterwards, everyone in the area started to run away in fear.

"Ankh!?" recognized the Mantis Yummy.

"Do not interfere. That Core Medal is mine." the arm known as Ankh stated.

"Give it to me!" demanded the Mantis Yummy, slowly walking over to the pair with its blades raised up. Walking over to Ankh, he slashed him multiple times as the arm cried in pain. Ankh skidded onto the ground before the Yummy picked him up, then tossed him over to a poster. "Don't get in my way!"

Zack watched as Ankh was thrown to the nearby tables and chairs.

"Alright this is getting a little _too_ one-sided and way out of control than what it was!" stated Zack, running over to the Mantis Yummy, trying to get him off Ankh. "Cut it out already!"

The Mantis Yummy grabs Zack by the shoulder and threw him towards another table. He slowly walks over to the boy attempting to finish him off before a car suddenly appeared.

Inside the car there was a young man around the age of eighteen. He has short black hair and brown eyes, wearing a white buttoned up shirt, brown pants, black vest, brown pants, and black shoes.

"Wh-What's going on!?" the young man asked, surprised to see what is going on.

"Don't interfere!" the Mantis Yummy yelled, firing green crescent energy waves at the car.

The young man tried to get his seatbelt off as the crescent waves collided with his car. As said vehicle was taking damage, he managed to get his seatbelt off, but was unfortunately hurt by the time he was able to get out of his car and pass out on the ground.

"Oh no!" cried Zack, running over to the young man's aid. He crouched on a knee and tried shaking him awake. "Are you alright? Come on, speak to me…! Wake up!"

Zack clenches his fist and angrily looks at the Yummy before running towards it. Rearing his fist back, he threw a punch that did absolutely nothing before kicking the creature. Growing annoyed, the Mantis Yummy tries to slash him, but Zack miraculously dodged the attacks save for getting a cut on his cheek.

"That's enough! Just cut it out!" he demanded. There is no way he will let anyone else get hurt!

"Be quiet! This has nothing to do with you!" the Mantis Yummy told him.

"Yes it does!"

"Hmm…?"

"It has everything to do with me…! That unconscious guy, the talking arm, and more importantly you're attacking my home!" he boldly stated.

Ankh stared at the boy while the Mantis Yummy snorted in response.

Zack charges towards the Yummy again as it was about to send a punch, however he stopped knowing that's what it would do before kicking its chest. To Ankh's surprise, Zack was able to push the Yummy back a little, although ultimately he was still just a human and couldn't much damage to it. The boy was then caught by the collar of his shirt before getting tossed to the side again.

Rolling on the ground, Zack grunted as he looks to see the Yummy slowly proceeding towards him.

"That guy is a total idiot. I could use him." spoke Ankh. "Not like I have any other options or choices in the matter." With that, he flew towards them.

The Mantis Yummy grabbed Zack once more and threw him, until Ankh was able to catch him in time.

"You would stoop so low as to save a human?" the Mantis Yummy exclaimed.

"What's your name?" Ankh asked looking at the boy.

"Huh?" blinked Zack before answering. "It's…Zack Ryugasaki."

"Zack, huh…? Well, Zack, I'm impressed. I'll show how we can survive." Ankh said then a light illuminated from his forearm as a rectangular stone came out.

"That's…!" the Mantis Yummy gapped, recognizing the stone. "That was used for the sealing!"

Ankh places the stone onto Zack's waist as it briefly glowed before shattering. It was revealed to be black and blue buckle that has three coin-like slots, around his waist was a metallic belt that was materialized from the buckle, and there were two objects on the sides. On his left there was a coin container, and on the right is a black is circular device with gold edges.

"A belt…?" questioned Zack.

"Not just any ordinary belt, it's the key to our survival and for you to beat this guy." Ankh explained.

"To beat him…"

Ankh pulls out two more medals that seem similar to the red Core Medal, but these ones were a different color. One is yellow with a tiger emblem, and the other is green with a grasshopper emblem.

"Slide these two, along with the one you're carrying into the slots. It will grant you the power you need." he explained as Zack takes the two medals from him.

"Boy, do not listen to Ankh! There will be dire consequences if you use that…!" the Mantis Yummy warned.

"Given what's happening, I don't think it'll matter just as long as I beat you…!" Zack declared as his eyes narrowed at the creature. Then he inserts the medals into the slots from red, yellow, and green. Afterwards, the buckle tilts diagonally to the left.

"That's the spirit." Ankh was pleased that he was going through with this.

"I use this, right?" Zack gestured to the O-Scanner as he pulls it out.

"Yes." confirmed Ankh. "Now transform!"

Zack then brings the scanner down as he scans over the buckle making a chiming noise.

"Henshin!"

He was then surrounded by colorful medal holograms that danced around him.

" **TAKA!"**

" **TORA!"**

" **BATTA!"**

" **TA-TO-BA TATOBA TA-TO-BA!"**

The holograms formed into one large ring after three projections of the Core Medals appeared before him, then aligned together to form their current state. It was a golden circular ring with the red hawk emblem on the top, yellow tiger emblem on the middle, and green grasshopper emblem on the bottom. Then it collided onto his chest which gave him a new appearance.

He was now clad in a black armored bodysuit. On his chest was the same golden circular ring with all of the colorful animal emblems on it. From the bottom, he wore green boots with green lines that connected to the grasshopper emblem. He wore yellow gauntlets with claws folded back, yellow lines that connected to the tiger emblem and the around the shoulder pads. Finally, his helmet was mainly black with a red faceplate designed after a hawk, red gem on the forehead, and green eyes.

This is OOO!

* * *

 **(Flashback)**

 _Izaya simply walked along the streets of Ikebukuro as he was beginning to formulate his plan tomorrow. With all of the pieces now on board, he could finally begin his entertainment of joy, seeing how his beloved humans will react to all of the stunts he's going to put them through. Just thinking about it got him even more excited, more anxious, and more of everything that he could ever feel!_

 _Taking a moment to calm his excitement, he knew that he couldn't get too worked up over predictions that may (usually it is) or may not come true. If his plans do go as predicted, it wouldn't be any fun not to mention pointless if his beloved humans don't do something that's way out of his reach. Something so unorthodox, that would get things interesting, raising more heat would be splendid._

 _If an event like that does occur into his plan, he would most happy to see that his beloved humans are living up to his expectations and possibly more!_

 _With a sigh, he decided to stop thinking those thoughts for now and get back to what he was originally doing. It was at that moment, he noticed that was too quiet and hardly anybody was around the area._

" _ **TAKA!"**_

" _ **TORA!"**_

" _ **BATTA!"**_

" _ **TA-TO-BA TATOBA TA-TO-BA!"**_

" _Huh?" he blinked in confusion before going into the direction, where he heard that strange tune._

 _Hiding behind the corner of a building, he saw a sight that was both very interesting yet strange at once. He could see an armored man standing next to a dismembered floating arm, and a green mantis-like monster standing across from them._

* * *

 **(Present)**

"Well now…this should be very interesting." he smirked.

* * *

"That dumbass!" growled the Mantis Yummy.

"Yeah…I was counting on it." Ankh told him.

"What the…?" OOO examined his armored form as he looked at his hands and feet, then touched his head to feel the helmet. "What is this? And what was with that song…?"

"Forget the song! This is OOO!" explained Ankh, gesturing to the boy's armored form. "Now go forth and fight! You'll understand once you do."

OOO blinked before noticing that the Mantis Yummy was leaping towards him. Acting on instinct, he felt power surging through his legs then leaped towards the Yummy, kicking it multiple times on the chest. His newfound power, and his attack, was able to send the Yummy crashing towards a wall as silver coins spilled out of him. Growing agitated, the Mantis Yummy charged at OOO with his blades raised high. Preparing himself, OOO felt another surge of power course through him and his gauntlets briefly glowed as the Tora Claws folded out.

Dashing over to the Yummy, OOO evaded his attacks before scratching him with his claws that made a glowing yellow gash on its chest. Again, much to his confusion, the Mantis Yummy was spilling out more silver coins as if they were acting as its blood than anything else. Dismissing the thought, he ought to get back into the fight and quickly learn more about his newfound suit, to see what else it can do. Speaking of which, he does feel really good.

"This is incredible…!" OOO said feeling empowered.

"Bastard!" the Mantis Yummy yelled, running towards OOO with blades held high. It slashes him across the chest as sparks flew off his armor.

OOO cried in pain while taking several steps back. Recovering from the assault, he was about to go at it again with the creature before a certain floating hand called out to him.

"Zack!" called Ankh while holding another green medal. "Swap the middle one out with this!" He then tosses the second green Core Medal over to OOO.

Catching the Core Medal, OOO briefly looked at it before kicking the oncoming Yummy that was attempting to take it from him. Looking at the Core Medal again, he could see that this one has a mantis emblem on it. Putting the buckle back in a horizontal position, he takes out the Tora Medal, inserts the Kamakiri Medal in its place, and places the buckle in a diagonal position before scanning them.

" **TAKA!"**

" **KAMAKIRI!"**

" **BATTA!"**

The hologram medals danced around him again as they formed into one circular ring, collided with his chest as he was given a new form.

Replacing the yellow section of his armor was a green mantis emblem on his chest, green lines on his arms which connected to his chest, and wore green gauntlets with blades that are attached underneath his forearms.

"Whoa!" admired OOO, looking at his newly transformed arms. His blades folded up to his hands and held them in a reverse grip.

"Ankh, hand over the Core Medals!" the Mantis Yummy angrily demanded.

OOO slashes the Mantis Yummy with his blades, swinging his arms causing more damage as he kept repeatedly slashing his opponent. With one powerful swing of his blade, he sent the Yummy rolling onto the ground as more silver coins kept coming out of him. Preparing to finish things off, the mantis emblem on his chest glowed as it transferred power to his blades. Leaping towards the Yummy, he raised both arms up then slashes him creating an X-shape cut on the chest. Then, the Yummy exploded.

"Was that thing really made out of coins?" OOO questioned, looking at all of the silver coins around him. With a sigh of relief, he was about to relax before instantly realizing that the other young man was still hurt and conscious. "Hey! Are you alright!?"

OOO ran towards the unconscious man but then stopped only to see Ankh, floating above him as he then phased into his right arm. A red glow enveloped the unconscious man's body as the right arm of Ankh slowly rises up, slowly lifting the whole entire body.

* * *

 **(Kougami Foundation)**

"Happy birthday to you, Happy birthday to you~!" sang Kougami, decorating the cake. "Happy birthday, dear…" Gently placing a chocolate plaque on the cake, he said the name. "OOO,"

* * *

 **(With OOO and Ankh)**

OOO watched as the man's body was transformed.

When the glow died out he looked more or less the same, with a few key differences. His hair was turned from black to blonde and grew longer. It was messy on the right side, reaching his jaw line, as it had curls on the ends and the right side was a bit shorter than what it was. Plus, his eyes were now reddish brown.

"This should do fine." Ankh said finding the host body to be useful.

OOO stared at Ankh as he returned the gesture but only with a smirk.

Unbeknownst to them, Goto had been watching nearby as he opened a red and silver soda can that transformed into a robotic bird. Soon after, the ones on the ground, which he had done before hand followed suit and transformed into birds as well. They then took flight, swooping from above as they approached the two.

* * *

 **Alright people, I'm sorry this took a little longer to update than expected. Anyway, hope you all enjoyed it. Feel free to PM me if you have anything to share, so I will see you all next time...!**


End file.
